


Taming A Troubled Soul

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Rebellion, Relationship(s), Stonewall Prep (Riverdale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: -Betty Cooper is a trouble maker. She is a troubled soul. Her father ships her to a small town private school as she pushed her last warning. What will happen when a city girl enters a small town?-This is a collab with @kisvids
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones & Donna Sweett
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids.

Betty Cooper is a rich kid from New York. She lives in her pent house as her father owns a massive car company. 

Her father Hal Cooper was marrying Penny Peabody. Betty hated the thought of that. She had lost her mother at a young age. She feels like someone is replacing her. 

Betty Cooper had an older sister who tried to stop her rebellious side as her father couldn't handle her. Yet Betty Cooper didn't care. Penny hated her and she hated him. 

They hadn't known one another long. Now they are engaged and moving in. Moving day arrived and Betty Cooper snapped. She threw a massive party as she burnt the clothes of the witch. She was saging their house burning all things that caused negative energy on the roof.

Hal Cooper arrived home from work to see Betty destroying his wife to be things. She saw flames in her father's eyes but she didn't care. 

"Everyone out!" He ordered.

Everyone scattered out leaving the pair alone. It was a known fact that Betty Cooper didn't get along with her father.

"You've pushed it Elizabeth. You're going to private school so I don't have to see you!"

“Fine!” She snapped back.

"Pack now! Meet me in the car in 10 minutes." Hal demanded.

Hal has been looking into this for years. She had snapped him. Betty ran upstairs to get her things. She began to cry upset as she was so close with her sister. She knew she would come visit but it was still stressful.

Betty just packed her things in neatly as her mother taught her too. She headed downstairs to the car when she was done. Polly was college that day so she couldn't even say goodbye. Hal was a raging mess when he drove her.He got her signed in when they got there. She was shown to her dorm room. 

It was a four hour ride to a small town she knew she would hate. Just driving through it she already hated it. It was a small bleak town.

She hated her dorm room just as much. It felt so clinical. Betty looked around to see that she had a roommate. No one would compare to Polly.

“Hi I’m Donna.” Her roommate said.

"Hey." Betty rolled her eyes.

Donna sounds like such a stuck up name.

Donna just walked out annoyed. Betty felt relived she would have some time to unpack her things alone. She set up her side of the room exactly how she wanted it.

She then headed out to explore. In New York she hung out with older people so never had friends her own age. She didn’t find much around town. Betty headed into a dinner. She wanted to grab a cup of tea as she read her book upset.

She saw a guy in a leather jacket walk in. Betty glanced from her book as her jaw practically dropped. He was drop dead gorgeous. She couldn’t keep her eyes off of him. He saw her staring as he headed over to her.

“Hey.” He said.

"Hi." Betty smiled at him.

What was in the water in this town? He was gorgeous. Maybe this town wouldn't be that bad. That was until she would have to start school tomorrow.

"I'm Betty." She added.

“I’m Jughead. I’ve never seen you around. Are you new in town?”

"Yes. I've been shipped off here." Betty joked but being serious.

“Are you going to Stonewall Prep?”

"Unfortunately. The head Professor Jones sounded okay." She shrugged.

“He’s my dad. I graduated last year. My girlfriend goes to that school though.”

"Oh..." Betty was suddenly disappointed. "Well I already hate it. My roommate is a bitch. Well I was but she made me feel so unwelcome."

“What did she do?”

"She stood at the door staring at me like a creep. She introduced herself I may have rolled my eyes. She was too friendly. I hate overly friendly people." Betty ranted.

“So basically you were just a bitch to her?”

"Maybe but I don't really get along with girls."Jughead just shrugged."Who is your girlfriend?"

“Her name is Donna.”

"Well be prepared for her to bitch about me." Betty shrugged.

“So you’re her roommate?” Betty nodded.“Oh.”

"Nice to meet you before she destroys my name to you." She smirked.

Betty just sipped her drink as he got called over to get his food. He headed to get in glancing over at her. He got it and left the diner. Betty decided to head back to her dorm room. She knew no one. She saw Donna in there getting dressed up all nice.

"I saw your boyfriend. He's hot." Betty smirked. 

She wasn't planning on staying here long. So their was no point in making friends.

"Tell him I said Hi." Donna rolled her eyes. “He’s coming here for the night. I’m sneaking him in.”

"I don't care." Betty shrugged. "I'm not going out of my own room."

Donna rolled her eyes. Betty say down on her phone. “Well you’re going to have to leave when we have sex.”

"Nope." Betty said.

“I’m not letting you watch us.” Donna said.

"And I'm not leaving my room." She said.

“Why do you have to be difficult?”

"I'm difficult get over it."

“I just need an hour of alone time.”

"No go shag in common room." Betty said."Be reckless." She added.

Donna just rolled her eyes. Betty pulled her favourite book out as Jughead came in. Donna got up and hugged him. Betty just read her book. She tried not to throw up when they kissed. He brought food for her from the diner.

"Hey Jughead." Betty smiled at him.

“Hi.” She smiled reading her book again."Could you leave Betty?" Jughead asked.

"Only for you handsome." Betty winked.

“Thank you.”

Betty winked at him again grazing passed him. She headed to sit in the student lounge. She saw loads of different people. Donna was so annoyed with Betty.

"Baby she's being like that because she is in a new place all alone." Jughead kissed her head.

"She is flirting! I'm going to put blue dye in her shampoo and conditioner."

“Stop it.”

"Nope." Donna said. "She can't mess with me."

Meanwhile Betty saw this raven hair girl talking to a preppy guy. She walked up to her."Hi I'm Veronica. This is Kev and over there is Arch and Bret."

“Hi. I’m Betty.”

"Come sit with us."kevin smiled.

"I'm not looking for friends but sure. My roommate kicked me out to fuck her boyfriend."

“Wow.”

"Tell me about it." Betty sighed.

“Let me guess, Donna?”

"Its like your reading my mind." She smiled at them.

“They’re at it like rabbits.”

"I mean he his hot."

“He is.”

"I met him in pops slagging Donna off." Betty blushed.

“Hes super nice. That’s what makes him even hotter.” Kevin said.

"Definitely. I only left because he asked me too. "

“Donna is one lucky bitch.”

Betty nodded agreeing.

"Jug is good looking for a guy." Archie said.

"How did she get to date him?" Betty asked.

“I don’t know.”

"Well I'll see you guys later I need a shower." She told them.

“Okay. It was nice meeting you.”

"You too. Maybe we can hang tomorrow?" Betty asked the group.

"We would love that." 

Betty headed to grab her shower. She came back in her room to see Jughead shirtless. Donna was out getting them snacks for a movie. Jughead was laying on Donnas bed in just his underwear.

"Hey." Betty smiled at him. She was completely naked beneath her towel. She wasn't ashamed of her body.“Hey.”

"You look like you should have joined my shower." Betty shrugged grabbing her silk pajamas. She only brought silk or fluffy no inbetween. He just laughed softly.

Betty pulled on her silk pjs beneath her towel. She then dropped her towel to put her top on. Jughead was looking at Donna’s laptop.

"So your staying over?" Betty asked pulling on her top.

“Yeah I always stay the night and then leave early in the morning.”

"Don't want to get a spanking from daddy?" She teased sitting on the edge of his bed.

“I’m an adult. I don’t have to worry about what my father thinks.”

"True but you have to do the walk of shame. They're never pretty unless I do them." Betty joked. Betty shocked herself. She never had a conversation that flowed this easy. “I always just sneak out the window. No one sees me.”

"Dangerous. I like that." She crossed her legs. He just smiled. "So you graduated last year? Why aren't you in college? How bad in hell am I in?"

“I didn’t want to go to college. I used my college savings and I bought a bar and a motorcycle shop.”

"An entrepreneur that's sexy." She teased. He just shrugged. "I want to take after my mother. She had this magazine company but my father sold it once she died." Betty whispered. Jughead didn’t say anything. "Anyway I guess I'll sleep on the sofa in the student lounge."

“You don’t have to.” 

Betty just shrugged. "It feels a little awkward." She saw Donna come back in. Donna glared at Betty and kissed Jughead. "Green isn't a good colour on you Donna." Betty smirked.

Jughead couldn't help but laugh.

“Jug!”

"I'm sorry. But that was funny." He kissed her.

“If you’re going to be mean you should leave.”

"Baby I'm teasing." He hugged her.

“Well stop it. It’s not nice.”

"Babe you tease me all the time." Jughead said.

“You were taking her side.”

"It's cute you're being jealous." He pulled her onto his lap. 

Donna just kissed him. Betty rolled her eyes. She headed to her bed. She pulled out a picture of her mother to say goodnight too. Donna laughed at that. 

"You're an adult. You shouldn't be saying goodnight too a photo." She said.

Betty ignored her. "I'm sleeping in the student lounge." Betty said annoyed.

“Fine by me.”

"Baby its freezing there." Jughead told her. 

"I don't care." 

Betty just headed out so she could sleep. Donna just kissed Jughead heatedly. He kissed her back feeling bad about Betty.

“Now that we’re alone we can go again.” She smirked.

"I'm not in the mood. Lets snuggle." Jughead told her.

So that's what they did. Jughead needed the toilet so at half 3 in the morning he went. He saw Betty still awake shivering.

“Hey, are you okay?”

Betty just nodded but she lied. She's never been away from home. She hates new places it gave her so much anxiety. That's why she pushes people away.

"Could you stay with me a little while?" Betty asked.

“Sure.”

"I miss home." She teared up. He just hugged her. Betty hugged him back. "He didn't let me say goodbye to my sister." She cried on his shoulders. He just held her. "Its freezing too."

“I can get you an extra blanket?”

Betty shook her head. "I don't sleep without my night light." She admitted.

“Well I was planning on leaving now so you should go back to your room.”

"No I don't trust your girlfriend." Betty whispered."But you should go to your bed." She pulled away.

“I’m going home.”

"I mean the bed at your home." Betty shrugged. Jughead nodded. "I bet its comfy." She giggled. Jughead just shrugged. "Isn't it annoying sneaking out? How bad are the teachers?"

"You'll be fine." Jughead smiled. Betty nodded. "Just stay clear from Bret. You'll be fine." He hugged her.

“Thank you.

"Do you need me to stay with until you fall asleep?" Jughead asked.

"Please."

“Okay.”

Betty rested her head on his lap pulling the blanket over her mother knitted for her before she passed. 

Jughead just sat there waiting for her to fall asleep. "Thank you." Betty whispered stroking her eye brow. It made her calm and fall asleep.

She began falling asleep quickly. Jughead stayed for 5 minutes after before he snuck out home. Donna was mad at him for leaving when she woke up.

Jughead didn't care. He had to go home and Betty needed a friend last night. She was in a place she doesn't know.

She was thankful for him.

Betty was in an unfamiliar place. She was surrounded by strangers. She didn't want to let anyone in yet she had let Jughead in.

Riverdale seemed like a daunting place to her but maybe it could be the place her trouble soul is tame.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

One week of being away from home and Betty Cooper hated it. She loved her classes. There were smaller classes so she got a better education. She hated most of the students.

Betty was a closed book but she found herself gravitating towards Kevin and Veronica. She liked their energy.

Betty would sleep in the student lounge. She felt uncomfortable around Donna. Jughead had come around to see his dad most days and have lunch with him off the grounds.

Betty was studying in the library as Professor Jones came through with Jughead with pops today. Jughead sat down at a table. Betty waved at him as Professor Jones office door was open. Jughead waved back as Betty blushed at him. She mouthed goodbye heading out, Jughead smiled. 

"Don't be stealing the hearts of my students Jug. She's a troubled young women." Fp his father said.

“I have a girlfriend dad.”

"So? Doesn't mean you can't be friends. That poor girl has gone through enough. I was close with her mother." Jughead didn’t say anything. "How is your mystery girlfriend?" Fp asked.

“Fine.”

"Good." He smiled. Jughead didn’t say anything. "How's the business?"

"Good. The bar is always busy and the shop is filling up." He told him.

Fp nodded. 

He then heard a knock on his door. It's his receptionist with news Betty's been sleeping in the student lounge.

"What's up Miss Reed?

"We need to speak to miss Cooper to see why she isn't sleeping in her dorm." She made Fp aware. 

"I'll go talk to her dad." Jughead shot up and headed to her dorm.

Jughead followed her. He found her in her dorm working on an essay. “Betty they want to talk to you about why you’re not sleeping in your room.”

"No I'm okay." Betty looked at him leaning on the door.

“It’s not a choice. They’re coming to talk to you.”

"I don't feel comfortable with Donna. She makes fun of me saying goodnight to my mom's photo and my knitted blanket." She confessed.

“Well you need to talk to my dad.”

"No thank you." Betty said.

“Like I said, it’s not a choice.”

"Oh it is." She said smirking. Jughead rolled his eyes. "I have the right to refuse."

“No you don’t.”

"I do." Betty told him. "I hate it here Juggie. I haven't heard my sisters voice in a week. My dad won't take my calls. I want to kill Donna. No offense so I have the right to refuse before I punch your dad in the balls for making me." She ranted.

Jughead laughed softly sitting on the bed. "Talk to your friends you've made. Talk to me but please sleep in your room. It's safer."

“And you really have no choice with talking to my dad.”

"Watch me Jones. I don't even talk to my own dad about my problems." Betty said.

“Betty it’s a fucking school. Don’t come crying to me when he pulls you into his office and makes you talk to a counselor.” He walked out annoyed.

"You don't know me Jones! You don't know my life!" Betty slammed the door.

Jughead was already gone whilst Betty just punched the door. She screamed before heading to her class later that day. She avoided the teacher's but that night she did sleep in her room. She found Jughead on social media to apologise.

B.S.Coop: I'm sorry I snapped at you.

He didn’t answer her. Betty sighed, the next day was a Saturday. Betty decided to go to his bar as Donna was up in New York with her family.

Jughead was enjoying his weekend without Donna. Normally on the weekends she wouldn’t leave him alone. He loved weekends alone. He was in his own office working on files. He heard a knock on the door.

“Come in.” He said. Betty slipped in. She went to pops and got a milkshake for him as an apology.“Betty? Why are you here?”

"I snapped at the wrong person. I came with an apology shake." She blushed. He didn’t say anything. "So I'm sorry I'm going to leave you to have a weekend free from Donna." Betty headed to the door.

“It’s fine.”

"I was wondering maybe tomorrow after you've finished your work I know your busy...maybe can you show me around here?" She smiled.

“Sure I guess.” Betty nodded softly. "Also can I borrow your phone?"

“Sure.”

He handed her his phone. She instantly began calling Polly. 

“Hello?” Polly answered.

"It's Elizabeth on my friends phone. Dad's shipped me off to private school. He doesn't want to deal with me." Betty sighed.

"Where?" Polly asked.

"Riverdale. "

"Shit Mom'a home town."

"What?" Betty gasped.

"Yeah. I have to go to work. I'll call you later." 

Betty sighed giving the phone back to Jughead. She just thanked him upset. She had no idea this was her mothers home town. 

Jughead was just continuing on his work.

"Thanks Juggie." Betty hugged him.

“Yep.”

"I'll see you later right?"

“Probably not.”

"Okay." Betty nodded.

“I’m working all day.”

Betty nodded again. He didn’t say anything. "Tomorrow right?"

He nodded.

“Okay.” 

“I’m only there to drop Donna off at school. You might not even see me.”

"I thought your showing me around? It doesn't matter. I can ask Veronica." Betty shrugged.

“Maybe another time. If you want you can ask Veronica. I’m just pretty busy on weekends.”

Betty nodded.

He didn’t say anything. "I get it. I just trust you." She walked out.

He just sighed.He just continued to work. Betty headed to Veronica's place. She lived with her parents instead of the dorms. She headed there and was welcomed with open arms.

“Hey B.”

"Hi can I stay here?" Betty asked.

“Of course.”

Betty hugged her crying she missed her family. Veronica hugged her back. "I miss my sister. I'm trying to be Jughead's friend and nothing. I don't make friends easily." She whispered.

“Well you have me.”

"Thank you." Betty hugged her tightly. Veronica just hugged her.

She took her to her room to watch a movie. Its only then when Jughead messaged her.

J.Jones: sorry about today. I would like to get to know you.

B.S.Cooper: its okay. I know Donna has been slagging me off. We don't have to be friends.

J.Jones: if that’s what you want fine.

B.S.Cooper: no I don't. I think your hot as fuck and suck a great guy.  
B.S.Cooper: and I just called you fucking hot. So I'll see you at my furnel.

J.Jones: why do you have an issue with us being friends then.

B.S.Cooper: if I make friends then it means I'm here for the school year and I struggle making friends.

J.Jones: you already made a group of friends

B.S.Cooper: which is strange! I think their aliens.

J.Jones: they’re just friendly

B.S.Cooper: I was trying to make you laugh.  
B.S.Cooper: here's my number so we don't have to message over socials.

J.Jones: ok

They switched to message one another on their mobiles.

B: I guess I'm scared of living in a small town for a year

J: it’s not bad

B: I know but I just found out my mother grew up here.

J: so?

B: she died and I was so close to her. I haven't talked about her since her death. I'm afraid I'll find out my true self here and how alike I am to her.

J: you’ve already mentioned she’s passed. You have no reason to be afraid of the town because she used to live here. It’s just a town.

B: I know. I'm worried about letting myself actually fall and feel the feelings I've been suppressing.  
B: it's silly really. Can I come see you even if I sit and watch you work?

J: sure

Betty smiled as she put her phone away. "I'm off to Archie's for awhile but you can stay here." She told her.

"I'm going to go for a walk. I'll meet you up later?"

Veronica nodded.

Betty headed out. She headed to the bar. She had a book to read as she watched him work. She perched herself on the bar stool. She ordered a glass of water and began reading. She would flip her page glancing up at him.

"Blondie aren't you in the wrong place?" A tall guy came over and sat next to her.

"I'm here with Jughead." Betty said.

"Yo Jug is this girl with you?" One of his friends Sweet Pea asked.

“Yes.”

"Told you." She smiled at Jughead.

He headed over to her and held her shoulders. He rubbed them softly. "Leave her alone Pea."

“Fine.”

Betty looked up at Jughead biting her lips. "Thanks... could you not rub my shoulders like that? I'm trying not to crush on my room mates boyfriend." She blushed. "And its not working." Jughead pulled his hands away. "Thanks." Betty chewed on her lips nervously. "I wanted to kiss you at pops the first time we met."

Jughead didn’t say anything.

"I've just embarrassed myself." She hit herself lightly on her head with the book.

“It’s okay.” Betty went beetroot red looking at him. “It’s not a big deal.”

She nodded kissing his cheek apologising. He accidentally turned his head as their lips touched. Jughead pulled away immediately.

"Shit I'm sorry... god your lips are soft... I should go." Betty whispered looking at his lips. He just nodded. "I'll see you around Juggie."

“See you.”

Betty hopped of the stool as she accidentally left her book. Maybe it was left on purpose so they would have to see one another who knows? 

But for now she was in an unfamiliar place becoming familiar. She was finally making friends being a teen. 

Could she continue to let herself be this teen and not this grief ridden woman?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

Monday morning came and Betty was focusing on her class. She told Veronica she accidentally kissed Jughead. Now all she could think about was their lips together. She wanted to kiss him again. 

Betty was avoiding Donna. She felt guilty but at the same time she didn't at all. Jughead on the other hand was avoiding Donna as well. He just needed to speak to his friends about her and what happened.

He didn’t want her to know what happened.

"Was that Betty girl good?" Toni asked. "Cheryl knows her right?"Jughead just shrugged.

"She is hot." Sweet Pea said.

"She knows Kevin. I see him working at pops on sundays." Fangs smiled.

"She is stunning." Jughead whispered.

"But donna?"Pea asked.

“I don’t know.”

"Are you happy with Donna?" Toni asked.

Jughead shook his head no.

“Then end things.” 

“It’s not that easy.”

"It is. You say Donna the connection isn't there anymore. That or I know Cher would love to do it. She hates her and loves you." Toni smiled.

"Its not that easy. I want to kiss Betty again. I think."

"Then end things and go for it." Fangs said.

"Maybe."

“If you’re unhappy do it.”

Jughead sighed as he knew this was much bigger than all of them. He knows love is just a chemical reaction but he likes Betty. He wants to get to know her more.

Betty was at the schools newspaper. She was searching through her old articles and year book. She snapped a photo and messaged Jughead.

B: you look exactly like your dad.

"Is that donna?"

"Its Betts. She is searching about her mom and found a picture of my dad. She said we look alike."

"Jughead go dump Donna and be friends with that girl! You have a nickname for her and not even you girlfriend." Toni said.

“It’s not that simple.”

All his friends rolled their eyes.

B: Juggie! Look our parents dated.

J: that’s funny.

B: I know right? But your dad was and is still kinda hot.

J: that’s disgusting.

B: what? I never said I would do anything. Just that he is good looking for his age. Be happy you are going to age well. You're hotter though. But if Donna asked I said that to your face.

J: my friends want me to dump Donna.

B: do what you want. I like teasing her. It's like teasing my dad. It makes me feel at home a little. Plus if your unhappy do it and I'm not saying that because of our accidental kiss.  
B: but seriously what do you put on your lips?

J: Nothing.

B: but their so soft

J: I don’t do anything to them.

B: I put lip scrub on mine and lip balm. You must be a wizard.

J: they’re not that soft.

B: they are. I like them.

J: Thanks I guess.

B: you're welcome. I didn't mean to kiss you.

J: I know.

B: it was so fast.  
B: Donna is lucky.

J: Thanks.

B: no problem x.

J: we can't tell Donna.

B: I won't. 

Betty sent him a picture of their parents kissing.

B: this is weird right? She is so like me.  
B: I have to go.

Betty put her phone away smiling thinking about Jughead. She shouldn't like him the way she is falling for him.

Betty had class when she sat next to Veronica secretly talking.“Any updates with Jughead?”

"I accidentally kissed him." Betty confessed.

Kevin gasped as he was in between the girls.

“Kevin Shush!”

"Sorry." He smiled. 

Their teacher glared at the trio.

"Was he good?" Veronica asked.

"Baby." Archie pouted from behind her.

"It was fast and barely a kiss but he was so good." Betty admitted.

:

“Does Donna know?”

"Aww its sweet Archie that you think I would still be living if she did." She sighed.

Veronica and Kevin laughed softly.

“I wonder if they’ll break up.”

"I want what's best for him." Betty smiled.

Donna passed her a note saying she needs the room tonight. 

B: seriously? Don’t you have Jug over enough?

D: nope. He asked me.

Betty message Jughead before doing her maths work.

B: you kicking me out my dorm jones.

J: sorry

B: I have to room with Kevin and Moose now :(

J: it’s just for tonight

B: you owe me pops :(

J: Fine

B: I have class. I'll see you when I get kicked out.

J: ok

For the rest of the day she focused on her school work. She was getting used too Stonewall. Jughead came into the dorm room with food for himself, Betty, and Donna.

Betty smiled happily at him."Thanks Juggie. I'm going to study for my exam." She winked at him annoying Donna.

"Bye handsome." Betty smiled.

“Bye.”

Betty walked out as she saw Donna glare at her smirking. Jughead just handed Donna her food. Donna kissed him as he pulled away.

“Let’s eat.” He said.

"I missed you." Donna sat on his lap.

Jughead just started to eat his food. “You saw me yesterday.”

"So?" She smiled.

"So I need a break. I need space." Jughead told Donna.

“What?”

"You suffocate me." He confessed.

“You better be joking Jug.” He shook his head.“You’re a dick.” She said angrily. 

“I’m sorry.” 

"Why did I dump Bret for you! Get out!" Don a snapped.

Jughead got up and walked out. He finally felt free. It wasn't a healthy relationship for either one of them. He drove home. He showered before doing paper work for both the bar and the shop. He felt happier and his friends were right.

Jughead needed to end things to focus on himself. It's the best thing he's done. All he cares about right now is building his business and his relationship with himself. It was as if a weight is off his shoulders. 

Jughead headed to the garage to check on it. He had a new bike in to fix. Jughead loved fixing bikes. He loved getting hands on. He would let time slip by when he's fixing a bike. He could work on bikes all day. 

Betty wanted to buy a bike to get around. She also wanted to annoy her dad. She decided to head to the garage. She found him there working on a bike.

"Hey Jones need help?" Betty asked."My dad owns a car company I help out at." She added. "But I'm here to buy a cheap bike."

“The cheapest I can go is 300 dollars.” 

"I can give you 150. The rest is for my college. Dad give me that to find a car here." Betty sat down.

“I can’t go that low.”

"Its okay." She stood up. Jughead didn’t say anything. "Can I help out? We have a training day tomorrow and I want to help."

“I don’t really have anything you could do.”

"I can fix cars." Betty smiled smugly.

“Yeah but this is a place of business Betty, it’s not just for you to mess around.”

"I know Juggie. I used to help my dad at his small business before he blew up. I'll just go and volunteer on the north side." She tightened her hair.

“I can’t let you do any real work but you can help me find parts at the junk yard tomorrow.”

Betty nodded happily. She ran up to him and hugged him. "Oh Donna told me too. Do you need ice cream?"

“I’m fine. Great even.”

"Really? So no icecream?" She teased.

“Yep. I’m happy.”

"That's amazing." Betty passed him the tool he needed before he knew he needed it.

“Thanks.”

"Its fine. I'll leave you too enjoy your alone time. I hope I didn't cause the break up." 

B: They broke up!

V: Really?

B: yep.

"You didn't gorgeous."

Betty nodded. 

V: when and how?

B: him and now.  
B: he was sick of her.

"I'll leave you alone." Betty smiled.

“Okay.”

Betty kissed his cheek before she left. 

Donna and Jughead was no more. This gave her the perfect opportunity to get to know Jughead better.

All her fears about Riverdale are slowly moving away. Maybe Riverdale was exactly what she needed. She needed to be somewhere with connections with her mother. 

Maybe with that she could start forming connections with her father again and with a certain raven haired boy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

The following morning was a training day. Betty has been studying non stop hanging out with her friends. There's nothing much to do in a small town. 

So this morning she got up changed into her dungarees and headed to meet Jughead. He picked her up to take her to the junk yard with him.

"Hey Jones." Betty smiled.

“Hey.”

"I'm ready." She smiled.

“Let’s go then.”

Betty nodded.

Jughead drove them to the junk yard. Today there was a party at the forest. Betty opted out of.

They started to walk around to find parts. Betty was a pro pulling out reusable parts. She kept teasing him. He just rubbed mud on her nose smirking. 

“Jug!”

"Well you shouldn't be so good." He smirked.

“You’re mean.”

"Says you." Jughead nudged her.

Betty rolled her eyes and he smiled at her. Jughead just tapped her nose. She looked at him as she stepped closer to him blowing a strand of hair out the way. 

"Wipe it off." She pouted.

“Nope.” Betty pulled herself closer to him. She rubbed her face along his. He just looked at her. "There you have some on now." She smirked. Jughead rolled his eyes. Betty just slowly rubbed her hand on his waist. "I probably should go to the party."

“You can’t stay?”

"I was waiting for you to ask." Betty blushed."I would love that. Do you want to go to Pops?"

“Sure.”

She nodded as they headed to the car. In the car Betty tried messaging her father. Pops was a short ride as Jughead knew short cuts.

B: I'm sorry for being challenging I miss her.

D: I know honey. But I can't deal with you acting act. You look so much like her.

B: I started to figure that out.

"You okay Betts?"

Betty looked up at Jughead and nodded. "It's just my dad. I apologised for being a terror." She shrugged.

"You a terror? Never." Jughead sarcastically said.

Betty laughed softly. He just smiled. "I would have loved to known what mischievous you got up too last year." She rested her head on him.

“Yeah?”

"Yes. You would sneak out probably all whilst focusing on you studies. You would tease the jocks." Betty looked at his hand.

“That’s true.”

"I would tease Bret too. He won't stop hitting on me and Donna." She pouted.

“Bret is an asshole.”

"Right! He tried kissing me the over day. I didn't tell anyone. I ducked beneath him and walked away." Betty smiled as they pulled into pops.

"We got into so many arguments." Jughead said. That wasn't new knowledge to Betty. Veronica and Kevin told her.“He hates me.”

"He's an ass." Betty smiled as they headed into pops.

They sat at his normal booth as his friends were across in the diner. Pops had their normal order cooking.

"Today has been fun."

“Yeah.”

Betty pulled out a makeup wipe to wipe his face. She gently wiped his face before he took the wipe to wipe hers. They just locked eyes. He just smiled faintly. Betty knew she should pull away but didn't. She blushed at him biting her lips.

She leaned in and kissed him softly. Jughead kissed her back. Betty was shocked but depended the kiss. He held her waist. She smiled into the kiss. He smiled too as they kissed.

"Wow." She whispered."That was wow."

"You're a good kisser." Jughead pulled away.

“So are you.”Jughead just smiled bliss blushed. "I meant to kiss you that time." She winked. Betty took a sip of her shake nervously.“So...” He said.

"I don't know. I like hanging out with you." Betty confessed.

“I do too.”

"Maybe we could hang out more." She added.“Sure.” Betty smiled at him happily. "Just message me when your not working." She moved her hand to his lap.

“Okay.”

"I want to try survive highscool." Betty teased squeezing his thigh. 

He just smiled as she leaned into his embrace as their food came. They began to eat when Bret came in and sat with them unannounced.

“What do you want Bret?” Jughead said annoyed.

"Well this hot girl is going to go on a date with me." Bret said.

"Actually no I'm not. Also try asking first you dick. I only date real men." Bret rolled his eyes. "Plus I have a boyfriend back home." Betty lied. Bret got up and left. Betty smirked watching him leave. "I don't by the way."

“I figured. You kissed me.” He teased.

"Well I had to make it clear Juggie." She pouted. He just smiled. "Can I see your book collection?"Betty asked."That's my lame attempt at flirting also."She apologied at her lame attempt.

“Yes I am.” Betty just leaned over and kissed him. "Nope."

“Yep.”

"Speaking of Christmas and that. Thanksgiving is coming up in a few months. Maybe youu could come home with me?" She asked."But I get if you want to spend it with your father."

“I always spend the holidays with my dad and friends.”

"Its okay. Its just Thanksgiving." Betty shrugged. "I will make sure to see you before I go. No promises coming back sane."

“Okay.”

Betty smiled happily as she intertwined their hands together. He smiled back. She brought their hands up to her mouth and kissed it.

"You look cute in this." Jughead complimented her.

"Thank you. You always look handsome so that's no secret." Betty smiled. 

Jughead just hugged her. He knew he wasn't with her yet. He wanted to be so bad. Things with Betty just flowed. They felt right. They don't want to force anything but yet it happen naturally.

Things felt so right between them. Betty's not felt this before. She has fallen in love and got her heartbroken so many times in the past. She's been heartbroken with lovers, family members and friends. She knows that loving doesn't come easy. 

But somehow this time here with him it does.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

A few months passed and Betty and Jughead hung out. She focused on school work and he focused on his business. It was a the week before thanks Thanks giving and Betty would be going home.

She was in the student lounge as Jughead was dropping of books to his father he forgot at home. She saw him walk by in the hallway. She cat called him smirking.

He turned and looked at her. “Hey.” He said, walking up to her.

"Hey Jones.."

“What’s up?” He said.

"I've missed you." Betty shrugged.

“Really?”

Betty nodded."I've hung out with V and Kev but I think they are getting tired of me." She giggled.

“Let’s do something together tonight then.”

"Okay, like? There's this party before we all go home for thanksgiving. I kind of promised V I will go. But I don't want too." Betty held his hand.

“Is that tonight?”

"Yeah. Come with me?" She pouted.

“Sure.”

Betty smiled excitedly. She hugged him happily. Donna came by and pushed Betty. Jughead just held onto her.She gripped on to her. "Thanks Juggie." She kissed his cheek.

“Donna leave her alone.” Jughead said.

"Its okay Juggie. She is just jealous and we're only friends." Jughead nodded. "I wish we were more though." She whispered in his ear. Jughead smiled faintly."Juggie I will see you tonight. I have to run to class." Betty told him.

Veronica, Archie and Kevin walked passed. They all looked at her to see if they asked him. She nodded smiling. Jughead headed to his dad.

He had a massive smile on his face when he entered. Fp noticed he had been happier. Jughead put the bag of books on his desk.

"That's boy. How was your day?"

“It’s been okay.”

"Good. So you've been dating?" Fp asked.

"A little but we're not doing that talk." He smiled.

“Fine.” 

“I have to get to work but I’ll call you later.” Jughead said.

"Sure." Fp hugged him.

With that he left as he headed to work. He would bring his friends tonight so he wouldn't be alone. He knew he would have Betty but all of her friends would be there. It would make him uncomfortable. So he felt more comfortable with his friends there. He headed to work to tell them. They were so excited. Toni was trying to get to speak to Cheryl. 

Jughead was nervous to go but he told Betty he would. His nerves calmed down when she sent him a sneak peak of her look. She was wearing blue.

J: do I have to dress up for this party or anything?

B: nope. I'm just putting a little makeup on.

J: ok

Betty sent a picture of herself in her pale blue jumper with minimal makeup on. Jughead sent a picture of him with his work clothes on.

B: so sexy. My grease monkey.

J: just finished the bike I’ve been working on so I’m all yours the rest of the night.

B: I like the sound of that.

J: do you want me to come pick you up for the party?

B: if you want

J: ok

B: see you sexy

J: see you

Betty sent him kisses before waiting for him. He got home and showered quickly before redressing and leaving. When he got there he saw her looking so cute. She ran over to him smiling.

“Hey.”

"Holy hot sauce." Betty checked him out. "You look handsome, devilish, sexy, gorgeous and boy I could go on." She added.

“Thank you.”

"Its true."Betty kissed him. Jughead kissed her back. "So tempted to skip the party and makeout at the drive in." Betty smiled.

“We can find a spot to make out at the party.” He teased.

"I like my idea better." She bit his lip.

“I promised my friends I would come. So did you.”

"True." Betty sighed pulling away. Jughead just looked at her. "Next time remind me not too."

He smiled at her driving them too the abandoned warehouse they were having the party in. They got in and saw everyone dancing and drinking. Betty held Jughead's hand as all their friends were in a group. Toni and Veronica were good friends from last year.

"Baby can we say hi then sneak away." Betty kissed him.

"Sure. Especially because I want to ask you to go on a date with me."

"Yes I would love that."

“Really?” 

“Definitely.” He smiled. Betty leaned her head on his shoulders as their friends came around.“Jug want a drink?” Toni asked. 

“Sure.”

"B do you want one?" Archie asked.

Betty shook her head no.

“Why not?”

"Just not today." Betty shrugged.

Toni handed Jughead a drink. He chugged it. Jughead was getting drunk. Betty just drank water. She didn't want to get drunk. She needed a clear head for tomorrow. Her dad was picking her up early.

"Juggie am I driving you home?" Betty asked.

“I’ve got him.” Toni said.

"No I want too." Betty got jealous.

“It doesn’t matter.” Toni said.“I live right near him.” She added. 

"But I want to make sure he is okay."

“He’s fine.”

Betty just sighed giving in. 

They were there an hour before Toni took him home. Jughead was completely wasted. He headed home with Toni hitting on her drunk. Toni just played along but she wasn’t planning on going through with anything.

"You're hot Betty." He uttered to Toni.

Toni laughed and called Betty. 

“Hello?” She answered 

“Jug missed you. I think he’s horny.” Toni teased.

"Oh." Betty blushed. "We haven't done anything but kissing. I was hoping tonight that's why I wasn't drinking."

“Well I’m pulling up to his house now. He keeps talking about you.”

"Really? How?"

“Betty’s so hot. I miss Betty.” Toni mocked him.

Betty laughed. "Now try hearing him say those things about Donna and them having sex. It was awful."

“I have to go I’m taking him inside. He’s falling asleep.” Toni said.

"Oh okay. I'm going in the morning. That's why I wanted to take him home. Tell him I miss him too. He's my grease monkey."

“Yeah Jug loves to get drunk at parties. He’s crazy.”

"Why?" Betty asked.

“He’s just a party animal. That’s when we force him to come. He’s weird like that. He hates parties but when he gets to them he goes wild.”

"He's building a wall with alcohol." She told her.

“What do you mean?”

"At parties. He hates parties and the people there. He's using alcohol to get drunk acting as a wall." Betty explained.

“I get that.”

"Me too. I did that back in New York."

“I have to get him inside.” Toni said.

"Okay. Tell him to call me." Betty smiled ending the call.

Toni got Jughead up to his apartment and into bed. She made sure everything was good before leaving a note to call Betty. Jughead called her early the next morning. She was in the car with her father.

"Hey grease monkey." Betty smiled.

“Hey baby. How was the party? I barely remember it.”

"You got drunk and was dancing on the dance floor. I baby sat your drunken ass before T took over." Betty told him. Jughead laughed softly. “Sorry about that.”

"T told me about your drunken confessions."

“My drunken confessions?”

"Yep." Betty giggled.

“What did I say?”

"Ask T. My dad is here in the car." 

"Hello who ever is on the other end." Hal said.

“Hi Mr Cooper. I’m Betty’s friend.”

"He's been helping me in Riverdale." Betty smiled.

“Can you come over later?” Jughead asked Betty.

"I'm heading to New York for Thanksgiving."She told him. "Maybe we can face time later?"

"I would love that gorgeous. I wish you were still at home. I was going to ask you on that drive in date." He told her.

"I would have loved that." Betty smiled.

"The second you get home." Jughead promised.

"Okay."

“Well I’ll let you go. I miss you already.” He said.

"No it's okay stay. I miss you too. My dad doesn't mind. He loves that I'm not being an evil child." Betty joked.

"Its okay baby. I'll see you soon." Jughead smiled.

"Of course Grease monkey."

They ended the call. Getting back to New York, Betty couldn't wait to tell Polly about Jughead. She knew she would be supportive. So when she got home she spilled her guts about him showing him photos.

"He is hot." Polly gasped.

"He's perfect for me. He is so charming and funny. He makes me laugh. I call him my Grease monkey." Betty giggled.

“That’s adorable.”

"He said he missed me already on the phone." She blushed.

“That’s so cute. Have you had sex with him yet?” Betty shook her head no.“Why not? Isn’t he older? Im sure he wants to.”

"He is a year older like you." Betty told her.

“Have you talked to him about it?”

"We've kissed and got heated but we've been focusing on school work and work." Betty shrugged."But we will. We're not forcing things."

“That wasn’t my question. Have you talked to him about going further?”

"Not yet." She sighed.

"But we were going too on the phone." 

Polly just got her sisters phone and messaged Jughead.

B: shame about last night.

J: what do you mean?

"Poll don't." Betty sighed.

B: I wanted to take things further.

"Too late."

J: Really? Since when? Are you serious?

Betty just looked at the phone taking it back.

B: I've liked you since I first saw you. I'm serious grease monkey.

J: how much farther?

B: juggie I wanted you the first time I saw you at pops.

J: then let’s do it when you get home.

B: I can't wait x

"Thanks Poll. Maybe could we go down to the clinic for birth control?"

"You should ask Penny to go with you. She is really nice." Polly smiled.

Betty shook her head no.

"I know she isn't mom but Betty you have to know she's in our life now."

"I know she is but I rather have you there." She whispered.

“Okay. I’ll go with you then.”

"Thank you. I am trying too Poll. Jughead is helping me massively." Betty told her ad they decided to go now.

Polly drove her there. She was thankful for her sister. They went there they did the test and Betty got the pills. She would have done this with her mother but Polly was there too for her.

That weekend was pleasantly good. She got a long with Penny some what and made her father happy. She loved getting to spend time with Polly but was so happy to get back to Riverdale.

Riverdale had become her safe place. The place she is most comfortable being herself at. 

She has also gotten Jughead a book from her collection that he hadn't got. She had also gotten him a type writer for Christmas. But the book was a present for now. So the moment she had gotten back to Riverdale she checked the bar. He wasn't there that was full and busy. She then checked the garage as he was working on a bike. He was dancing to his music as he worked on it.

"Grease monkey as moves." Betty leaned on the door.

“Betts.” He smiled.Betty ran over to him. She hugged him tightly. "I wanna see you moves."

"You just did." Jughead moved her hair kissing her.

Betty kissed him back deepening the kiss. He picked her up to sit on thr top of the hood if the car. They kissed sweetly just holding one another.

"I embarrassed myself with T. At least it was her and not you. Because I'm so sorry." Jughead held her. 

"It was cute but you don't have to get waisted at parties. I'll be there for you." Betty smiled. 

"That's why your adorable and amazing." He traced her palms.

"Oh speaking of amazing. I noticed you didn't have in cold blood in your collection. I had my mother's old copy. Here." Betty handed it to him smiling.

“Betty I can’t accept this.”

"Baby you can." Betty smiled."It's my copy. I have my mother's." She kissed him sweetly. He kissed her back happily wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Baby I can't." He kissed her smiling.

"We'll see." Betty wrapped her legs around him. "When are you mine for the day?"

“I finish work in a little over an hour.”

"I can't wait that long. I have a surprise for you."Betty smirked.

“I mean... I can take a break now...”

She pulled her skirt up to reveal a lacy thong."Oh yeah? You don't want to work a little longer." Betty ran her hand through his hair. Jughead just looked at her."I can help you work." She ran her hand down his chest.

“It won’t take that long. I can finish it up.”

"I'll wait here them." Betty hitched her skirt up.

Jughead nodded.

Betty sat where she was watching him work. Each time he looked at her she hitched her dress up. Jughead tried not to look as much. She giggled at him.

Jughead got the bike finished in an hour. Betty hopped of the roof of the car as she jumped up on Jughead.

“I need a shower. I’m all sweaty and greasy.” He teased.

"You're going to get sweaty anyway. Make me greasy my grease monkey." Betty trailed his hand all the way up her thigh.

Jughead kissed her heatedly. Betty kissed him back with the same heart. She moaned softly as he picked her back up on the car bonnet. He trailed kisses down her neck. Betty smiled moving her neck so he could have more access. He teased her skin smiling.Jughead teasingly ran his hands farther up her body.

She bit his lip loving how it felt. She wanted more. Betty moved his hands to her panties sliding them to one side. Jughead smirked as he pulled her forward more. He then got down on his knees. “Jug what are you doing?” She giggled. 

“You’ll see. You trust me, right?” He said lifting one of her legs over his shoulder.

Betty nodded. He leaned in and teasingly moved his tongue over her. She hummed softly. Now that he knew she enjoyed it he continued on. She held his hair, that drove Jughead crazy. She tugged it everytime he teased her.

Jughead started to get rough with her. He wanted her to feel so good."Fuck baby. I'm going to cum."She tugged on his hair cuming. Jughead smirked and pulled away.

"We better get home fast." Betty told him.

Jughead just smiled as he picked her up heading to his truck. They smiled at one another as she kissed him teasingly heading to his. Getting to his place they locked the door throwing their clothes all over kissing one another. It seemed a struggle getting to his bed but they made it.

Betty giggled at him as he kissed her down her chest. She had her hands in his hair."Baby I like that. Donna never did that."

“Good.”

Jughead laid her down as she tugged slightly. He headed to her drawer pulling a condom out. Jughead kissed her as he got on top of her.

She smiled at him happily. "I've been dreaming about this."

"Me too." Jughead confessed.

They both teased one another slowly working up to sex. Thrusting down on one another it felt amazing. It felt amazing to feeling one another. They've never felt a connection like that with anyone before. 

They moved within one another feeling the pleasure that one another made. Luckily they were alone so they could be as loud as they could be. They moved together. Betty matched Jughead’s thrusts with how she moved her body. She’s never felt anything like this before.

Moans heighten as they get closer to their realise. Jughead made sure she came to her release first. She came screaming his name kissing him passionately pulling him to his realise.

After they finished he just laid there on top of her, catching his breath. Jughead smiled and kissed her. She snuggled into his side. He held her close.

"Hey grease monkey."

“We need to shower and change the sheets.” He said. “It smells like sex in here.”

"Or we could go again?"

"Oh yeah. We could go in the shower?" Jughead suggested.

"I like that idea."

That night they spent it together in a sex haze. Its exactly what they needed to be closer.

Something changed that night. They were closer. They didn't need labels to know they care about one another. 

They felt like they were meant to be together and that's all that matteredThat night they spent it together in a sex haze. Its exactly what they needed to be closer.

Something changed that night. They were closer. They didn't need labels to know they care about one another. 

They felt like they were meant to be together and that's all that mattered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of the collab with @kisvids

1 year later-

Betty loved Riverdale so much she decided to go to community college in Riverdale all whilst setting her own business there. Her father was fully supportive as she was happier there.

Betty and Penny were civil and that's all Hal could ask for. 

Their friends would see them every time they are home. Betty had her own small box apartment on the Southside as she attended college building the towns newspaper.

Her and Jughead spent as much time together as they could. She was currently heading over to his with the first edition of the towns newspaper. She was so proud she was doing this along side community college. Jughead was so proud of her. 

She was waiting at his place for him. He came in exhausted from work."Hey there grease monkey." Betty handed him pops.

“Thank you.”

"I want to give you something." She nervously bit her lip.

“What is it?”

Betty pulled out a signed copy of his favourite new author with a message to him. It was a thank you for supporting her.

"It's nothing much. Poll is friends with him well actually more than friends but I didn't tell you until I got you this."

“Thank you Betty.”

"Its okay Handsome. It's a thank you for supporting me and loving me. I mean if you...I'm going to shut up now."

“I do love you.”

"I love you too." Betty smiled.

Jughead kissed her happily. He felt her arms wrap around him. "I left the printer running. I have to drop them off to the shops around town and they pay me then." Betty looked at him lovingly.

“Okay.”

"You know Juggie I want a life here."

“Really?”

"Yeah I've got a business here. A man." Betty smiled. Jughead kissed her. Betty deepened the kiss. "Stay over tonight?" He asked.

“Sure.

They sat on the couch making out forgetting about the pops food. They just held each other close. They finally pulled away as Betty stole a frie from him.

"Our food is cold." She told him.

"I don't care. You taste better." He teased.

Betty playfully rolled her eyes. She sat on his lap smiling at him. He held her as he put on a movie. That night he was so exhausted he fell asleep holding her.

____

A few months had passed and they were going up to New York for a family meal. Jughead was meeting Polly for the first time. They've met over face time. They would be meeting their friends too over the weekend.

Jughead was nervous. He's never met her in person before. "Babe she will love you. She kind of gas too because I'm not letting you go. You're stuck with me for life." Betty teased.

Jughead kissed her happily. "I mean until you dump my ass." Betty teased into the kiss.

“That’s not happening.”

"That's what they all say baby." She winked.

"Yeah well they haven't got our connection."

Betty smiled at him as she held his hand. She let him have control of the music. It wasn't that bad as he put a song on for her every once in a while.

Arriving in New York Jughead was in awe. He loved New York but he loved Riverdale even more. He loves visiting New York. They were meeting up with Polly at brunch. They saw her at the table. Betty hugged her happily and Jughead stood nervously.

"Polly this is my boyfriend Jughead." Betty smiled.

“Nice to meet you.” Jughead said.

"Its nice to finally meet you. The way B talks about you it's like she is engaged to you." Polly teased. Jughead just smiled. He sat down next to Betty. "She loves embarrassing me." Jughead smirked at her. "Tell me the most embarrassing story."

“Jug!” 

“I’m curious.” He smiled.

"Its a good job I love you." Betty pouted.

Jughead kissed her.

"She shoved a red crayon up her nose when she was younger. She had to go to the hospital to take it out." Jughead laughed softly. "I was five. What about the time you went to the water park and did the zip line and fell in like a whale." Polly laughed. 

She pulled out the video to show him.

"I was 16 and you backed out."

Jughead couldn't help but laugh. Betty sat pouting in the corner. Jughead kissed her. She kissed him back lovingly.

"You two are adorable."

Jughead just smiled. "He is the best Poll. I'm so lucky and I finally understand what dad feels."Jughead smiled at her.

"You're pretty amazing Betts."

"Says you my grease monkey." Betty rested her shoulders on him.

"Dad will love this. Someone has tamed his wild child." Polly teased. Jughead smiled at Betty. "Tell me about yourself Jones."

“There’s not much to know.”

Betty rolled her eyes. "There is. He owns a bar and a garage. He is born on the Southside and is pretty amazing." Betty corrected. "His favourite color is green. He is such a family guy and loves dogs." Jughead just smiled again. He couldn't stop smiling. "Sounds like a lot." Polly teased.

"I don't like talking alot." Jughead shrugged.

"Its fine you have Betty to talk for you." She laughed.

Jughead laughed too. It amazed him how easily he got along with Polly. After brunch they went for a walk in the park alone. Jughead held Betty’s hand.

"Today's been perfect." Betty smiled.

“Yeah.”

"Thank you. You're the first guy I brought home that I truly love." She whispered."Stupid maybe. But the truth." She kissed his hand.

“Really?”

"Yeah. I never understood love until you came along." Betty confessed.

"I feel the same way." He smiled. "And its only been a year."

Betty kissed him happily. They kissed in the middle of the park as it began to rain. They just continued to kiss in the rain. They couldn't care less about getting wet. They pulled away soaking wet heading back to her childhood home. 

Getting there they instantly changed into their warm pajamas. They were cold and wet so they sat in front of the fire watching a movie with Hal and Penny. Hal was watching his daughter. Betty and Jughead were cuddled up. He saw her be so happy and have a light in her eye that she hadn't had in a long time.

"Baby you have a little something there." She wiped it off Jughead's lips. Jughead just smiled. "So are you still in that box apartment?" Hal asked Betty.

"Yep. I'm 19 at college and building a business dad."

“How about I get you a nice place to live.” Hal said.

"Dad I can't ask for that. I'm happy in Riverdale. I get why mom loved it." Betty smiled.

“I didn’t say you had to leave Riverdale. How about I get you a nice house or apartment to live in. Maybe a penthouse?”

"Not a penthouse dad. I know we have money but a house is far too big just for myself." She shrugged holding Jughead's hand.

“Either way I’m getting you out of that studio apartment. You need somewhere nice to live.”

"Dad it isn't that bad. I love it. Juggie tell him its homey."

“You hate that apartment Betts.”

"Baby I worked for that myself. I saved like mad throughout summer working at Pops and the bar." Betty pouted.

“I know.”

"A house would be nice but not alone." She told them.

“How about just a regular apartment for now? A bigger one.” 

“Fine.”

"Or you could move in with me baby?" Jughead suggested.

“Jug your apartment is even smaller than mine.” 

“I know. It was a stupid suggestion.”

"But I really want too." Betty smiled.

“Maybe someday.”

"Maybe you could get a bigger place together?" Hal suggested. "I can get you it."

“I don’t know.” Jughead said.

"Baby my dad doesn't have to get it for us. We can get it ourselves." Betty moved to sit on his lap.

“I don’t know if I’m ready either way.”

"That's fine. I guess I do need to move out though. I'm getting sick from the damp and I guess your sick of me staying over." Betty kissed his hand.

"I never said I didn't like you staying over." Jughead kissed her neck. "But you do. I hate seeing you so sick."

"You're such a good nurse." She teased.

"Baby this isn't funny. We've messaged you land lord. We've even got my dad involved. Move out to a better place for your health."

“Fine.”Jughead smiled at her kissing her. 

That weekend Jughead joined their family. He was apart of their family and he kind of liked that. He just enjoyed being with Betty all the time.

So a few weeks passed and they were back in Riverdale. Both working when Toni stopped by at the bar. She was in town for a week. Jughead was happy to see her.

"How you doing Topaz?" He asked smiling.

“Great.” She smiled.

"Good." Jughead nodded.

“I missed you.” She hugged him. 

“I missed you too.”

"How is Betty?" Toni asked.

“She’s good.”

"Good. Is she still hot? Single?" She teased.

“She’s hot and mine.”

"Protective Jones. So where is the stunned?" Toni looked around.

“She’s working.”

"Shame. So you met the family?" She smirked. "Did Hal hate you?"

“He loved me actually.”

"That's a first. Donna's dad hated you." Toni smiled.

“Yeah.” Jughead smiled.

Toni and Jughead got lost in conversation when Betty came up to Jughead and hugged him from behind."Hey baby." She sneezed. 

“Hey.” He smiled.

"Can I stay over? The damp is bad again and I'm still looking for a new place. One closer to you." Betty rested her head on his shoulder.

“Sure.”

"Thanks grease monkey." She kissed him. "T you look good." Betty smiled.

“Thanks.”

"No problem. Hey maybe you can convince Jones to move house with me."

“Not happening. It’s too soon.” Jughead said. “Plus I love my house.”

"Fine." Betty pouted. "I just think he you survived the dorms with Donna. Living with me os like eating pie." Betty held his hand."At least give me more drawer space."

“Fine.”

Betty smirked at him. "What? My lingerie over takes the drawer you gave me."Toni just laughed. 

"Baby you have that many not me." Jughead said.

"Well you care to give us a fashion show Juggie? I can spare a few." Jughead just shrugged."You're so cute I love you."

Jughead kissed her happily. Betty kissed him back. Toni coughed pulling them apart.

"I should probably go and leave you love birds to knock her up." She teased. Jughead rolled his eyes. "No that is far too early." Betty smiled. "But I did find out today we got invited to Donna and Bret's engagement party."

"Shit they are together?" Jughead asked.

"Pregnant and parents merging companies together. I said we'll think about it." 

"You have to go. I need picture evidence." Toni said.

"The only reason they want us there is to try make us jealous." Betty told her.

"Still you two are happy." Toni shrugged.

"I'm more than happy." Jughead smiled. 

"Oh yeah?" The girls said.

"I'm in love with a beauty who wants a life in Riverdale."

"Its a beautiful place grease monkey. A place I want to raise our family in the future." Betty said.

"I would love that Betts." 

"Good Juggie. We don't have to move in together, get pregnant or engaged to know we love one another. You've tamed my wild bitchness into this loveable mush of a person. I am so much better now. I know who I am as a person. I know where we stand."

"I'm so glad you do baby." Jughead kissed her head.

"Me too." 

Jughead smiled at her. Toni hugged them goodbye before heading to pops. That left them in a busy bar. Betty then moved to sit watching her man work.

Riverdale is a small town. Sometimes people run away from them or towards them. Sometimes a change of scenery is what is needed. 

Scenery, time and a support system. That's all you really need in life. Life can me wild and messy but there is always away of taking yourself. 

You need to ride the highs and the lows to know who you are. Taming a wild soul or not. You can do that by yourself or in this case a couple.

Taming a soul isn't something you should be embarrassed about but embrace. It shows love and growth and here with this couple they did exactly that. They grew from their wildness to release this beautiful soul that needed to be let unsealed from the wildness of adolescences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you have enjoyed it. Why not check out our other collabs or my individual fics.

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you enjoy this fic. Comments and kudos always appreciated.
> 
> You can find ki on tumblr and ig @kisvids. 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @hbiccjblogs


End file.
